Dream come true
by Schercie.M
Summary: Oneshot featuring a very confused Phoenix who thinks he's dreaming when Edgeworth's kisses him.The prosecuter,however,knows this is real...first fic,pelase don't throw stones at me! .


All right!!!Hello everyone!Yeah,this is ma' first story!.SO scared!!But anyway,summary's this:Phoenix's been harboring feelings for our beloved prosecutor for a while now,what happens when Miles gets into his unconscious being as well?

Fluff here cause I love fluff.

XxXx

[28November 9;19p.m,Miles Edgeworth's office]

"Edgeworth…?"Asked a very confused Phoenix was in the said prosecutor's room to discuss a certain case with him…or so he thought. Edgeworth?"He asks again this time his voice steadier "Ar-are you alright Edgeworth?"

Stupid!Of course he isn't!He's smiling like a freak,what makes you think he's alright?!

"Of course my _lovely_ _little Wright."_

Woah…WOAH.

Something WAS definitely off with him today.

"Umm…right,anyway,I suppose you asked me here to discuss something with you,am I right?"Edgeworth's smile turned into a teasing smirk at this. "Sit down,Phoenix."The defense attorney was ready to burst out of the room while screaming and yelling now but he figured he'd play along with the man and obediently took a seat on the soft, red and awfully clean couch,

"Tea?Or would you prefer coffee?"

Phoenix snapped his head at Edgeworth's direction, smiling nervously."Co-coffe will do."Oh,how he hated how he sounded in front of Edgeworth!But the sight of the terribly handsome man in his crimson suited magneta was enough to make Phoenix melt into a puddle of chocolate."Wrigh,t are you running a fever?"A voice abruptly interrupts Phoenix from his thoughts as he realizes that he was blushing(probably like a high school girl who just saw an ultra hot guy too).N-no!I'm fi-fine! "Edgowoth's smirk left his face immediately as he walked towards Phoenix and lay a hand on his forehead which made Wright blush even deeper."Hmm…I suppose you're alright then,do take care of yourself,Wright,you're are a worthy opponent in court and my life would be a lot less interesting without you."Phoenix wanted to kiss Miles ,he has been wanting to do that for a long time now… just,he hasn't got the chance yet."I…Thank you for the compliment,Ed-Edgeworth…Umm…I see you're busy so I guess I'll…I'll come by another day,uh,Good bye and uh,uh…Se you in court!"He rushed out,speaking faster than he ever did in the last 24 years of his life and almost desperate to get out of the sight of his crush."Wright,wait!"Miles shouted as he grabbed Phoenix's arm just before he reached the door,smirking amusingly as he did while twirling Phoenix around so that they were face-to-face."There's one thing that I want to give you."He whispered into Phoenix's right ear."What?"Wright questions in a very intelligent manner."this"Miles whispers,even softer this time as he pushed his lips to meet Phoenix's whose eyes widened at the contact."_He's kissing me!"_Phoenix's brain screamed internally as Edgeworth pushed his tongue through Phoenix's slightly bruised lips, the sweet taste of Edgeworth was bursting into his mouth and to Edgeworth's pleasant surprise,Phoenix didn't pull away which was defeinitely a good ,arms started wrapping themselves around the defense attorney's body as he moaned into the passionate kiss the two were sharing,after a few minutes,Miles broke the kiss from lack of breathe and Phoenix,although slightly disappointed that they had to stop making out but if Edgeworth hadn't done that,he probably would've fainted from lack of air(and too much French kissing).Smiling genuinely, The prosecuter allowed Phoenix to sag into his arms as he held him,both appreciating the quietness which was Miles' office when Phoenix suddenly started crying."Phoenix?Wha-what's wrong?"He helped the spiky haired man to the couch before passing him the coffee he had been brewing for him earlier on."Thi-It's just a dream,isn't it?"Phoenix asks after he stops stares intently at him,slowly deciding what to say to the (adorable) attorney in front of him."You've been dreaming of me?"He asks only to receive a humourless chuckle from Phoenix."You're just a **dream**.You aren't really here,each time this happens,I'll just wake up to being just myself **without you**."Wright mutters softly to himself."I'll be alone again.I'll be without you.".Miles sighs deeply,thinking of how to let Phoenix understand this wasn't a dream.

Then,a dirty trick pops into his mind.

"Wright?"He speaks in a tone of curiousity,knowing full well how his plan was going to work out."Would you like to come over to my house for the night?It seems to be rather late and I don't think leaving you in your current situation will do you any good."The said man thinks for a while(yeah right,Wright thought for a bout 2 seconds)before answering:"alright"

XxXx

Seriously,what makes you think Pheonix would say no?

XxXx

[11 November,6:30p.m.++,Miles Edgeworth's home/bed]

Phoenix's POV:

"Mmm..."

_That was a nice dream._

...Time to get to work.

I get up slowly from the bed,wincing slightly from the pain in my ass...that was rather real...

"Nnn...Don't go...it's Sunday..."

**That** was definitely not **Me**.Then I noticed something.

THIS IS NOT MY HOUSE!!!

"FUCK!"I in the freaking world am I?!Red isn't exactly my colour you know?

Wait.....

Who was that guy/girl(?) just now?

I quickly dove back into the bed(yeah I tried standing up...miserably)and pulled away all the bedsheets and pillows covering the person I (possibly) had sex with last night,yelping when I saw that person's face.

**"EDGEWORTH?!"**

"...Morning?Is something wrong?"He asks in a husky voice,then everything came back to me.

OH SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT.

I just stood there blankly my face changing into all different shades of red as my brain conducted world war III.

"This isn't a dream,Phoenix"The stupid prosecuter aka Miles Edgeworth states in a obvious tone.

"How do you know?"

"Does your ass hurt?"

XxXx

Ok.I admit.

It **SUCKED.**

The fluff was probably minimal and it was ..

Anyway,I just started playing the game after much persuasion of a friend of mine and it is bloody is FREAKING I'm gonna ask a stupid question.

What 's a kink meme?

I don't really know the defination of it only something to do with requests kinda stuff =.= I know I'm an idiot please don't throw stones at me!

Anyway,was playing Sims two and I made Phoenix a GIRL.I don't believe I actually did that but he n Milezy had KIDS!!!YAY!!The kids gonna be like:

"Hello,lil' boy,what's you're parents jobs?"

"Their lawyers!"

"Both of them?"

"Yeah!One's a adefense attorney and the other's a prosecuter!"

...

"Oh and for the record,teacher,my daddy's going to sue you for prying other people's privacy."

OMG and I saw this thingy that said I love ME(Miles Edgeworth)and I started my mom called me a crazy woman.T.T

Anyway,thanks for reading!R n R please!


End file.
